


Another Nest

by TheWriterinFlannel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky & Reader Friendship, Crushes, F/M, Female Masturbation, Masturbation, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriterinFlannel/pseuds/TheWriterinFlannel
Summary: The Eagle has landed in another nest.Or the one where the reader is pining for Sam, but he isn't with it.





	Another Nest

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr if you want! My inbox is dry AF

You but your lip, stifling a moan as you pumped the silicone dildo deeper into your body. You were home alone but you still had to be quiet; you had no idea when Sam could be coming home.

 

You and Sam had been sharing an apartment for a little over two years now, as roommates of course. The two of you started out as friends not too long after left the Air Force. You met him in a park; the both of you jogging the perimeter of the space. He was clean cut and funny, and boy was he fine.

 

You let out a long breathy whine as your thoughts moved towards a Sam-centric focal point. What if he walked in right now, found you with your legs splayed open as you stuffed yourself full? 

 

Your entire body shivered at the thought and you began to move your wrist faster, plunging the silicone cock into the soaked depths of your body. Everything else began to fall away as you moved closer to the edge. You could feel your release building up in your stomach, feel the raw tingling sensation in the tips of your fingers and toes. “Oh shit, oh fuck,” you moaned out, the image of Sam walking in on you still fresh in your mind. You could feel his fingers on your hips, his lips on your neck. “Shit!” It was coming; you could feel it now.

 

With a keening sigh and the imaginary taste of Sam’s kiss on your lips, you fell over the edge. You continued to fuck yourself, all too eager to keep the pleasure flowing through your body.

 

The second wave of orgasm was softer, more like aftershocks that a real orgasm. It left you more tired and wrung out than the first one had, causing you to put the wet silicone aside and simply curl into yourself. You could always clean up later.

  
  


Later came faster than you had. According to the clock on your phone, you had been out for a meager two hours. You could hear someone outside your door, shuffling around. 

 

You sighed, looking to your right to see the discarded dildo. Time to clean up. 

 

When you dared to leave the sanctity of your room (in clothes this time), you were greeted with not only Sam but Bucky as well. The two men had been getting closer, moving from cautious interactions to friendly banter. You smiled at the men, giving a little wave. Sam smiled back and, suddenly, you were hit with the waves of arousal that drowned you earlier.

 

You quickly push the thoughts away; it wasn’t right to push yourself, or your feelings, onto Sam. Instead, you plopped onto the couch and pushed yourself up against Bucky. The two of you joking nudged each other side to side as Sam watched Law & Order. Just like Sam, you’ve been getting closer to Bucky. You spent a bit of time talking about new trends and teaching the old man how to operate in a new society, but Bucky seemed solely interested in your thing for sam. He joked about it constantly, using the ridiculous code you two had made up. 

 

“So,” Bucky whispered, trying not to interrupt Sam, “has the eagle landed in the right nest yet?” You rolled your eyes, “The eagle is very much in his own nest and doesn’t look like he’s moving anytime soon.” Bucky frowned; he genuinely wanted to see you and Sam together, and happy, and “dancin’ ‘round like a guy and his dame should be”. 

 

You and Bucky continued to spew about feelings and crushes, only quieting down when you heard Sam’s phone go off. 

 

“Yeah, ‘Tasha?... I’ll be there soon… yeah… see you soon.”

 

You look up at the man, eyebrow raised. “Mission?”

 

“Nah, I got a date with Natasha tonight.”

 

_ Oh.  _ A date… with  _ Natasha _ . 

  
You and Bucky made eye contact and it seemed like you were thinking the same thing:  _ the eagle has landed… in another nest. _


End file.
